Fang on Valium
by EpicFailer1
Summary: What happens when Fang has to take valium? What does he say to Max? Read here and watch the Hilarousness unfold! Rated T for safety.


**I do not own max ride if I did I would be rich and living in a mansion, but I am not sadly. Anyway I would like to give credit for this to my awesome friend Gabby she helped me create this masterpiece. She also helped me with all my other stories. Anyway let the story begin! **

We're flying across the glorious wide open sky. Have I mentioned how much I love flying? It's the best feeling ever. I could go on forever but there are no true words to describe how it feels. I look over at Fang and see he is smiling too, like he also thinks flying is equally amazing. I know you people reading this are thinking _'Will she ever shut up?'_ but no, I will not.

I got this feeling that something bad is going to happen. All of the sudden I see something out of the corner of my eye. Fang speeds toward me and shoves me out of the way. Then, as I zoom away from Fang, I make out what it is. A bullet! It continues its path to where I was flying a second ago, but instead of hitting me, like it was supposed to, it hits Fang right in his side. It doesn't come out the other side though. He starts losing altitude, _fast._ I follow him and call back to Iggy, "Help me grab, Fang! Nudge, grab the others and get out of here, _now_!"

"Okay got it!" They both call out at the same time. "Man," I murmured when Iggy and I finally get to the ground safely in some woods, holding Fang between us.

"Max, he doesn't look good, even by our standards" said Iggy as he felt at the bullet wound.

"Also this is not a normal bullet. It smells like it has some chemical in it and I can say right now it's not one that going to make him feel too good when he wakes up."

"Okay. Thank God we are almost to the next town. We can get him some bandages and you can operate on him and-."

"Max," he said, his voice tense, "Its not that simple. He needs a doctor _fast. _Or, we're gonna lose him."

"Crap," I muttered, as I inspected the bloody wound. I knew if Iggy said we need a doctor, we needed one, _bad_. I looked at Iggy and, after some contemplation, decided there was no other way. We picked up the rest of the flock a few miles away at the edge of the woods and continued to fly to a place with many of the things I hate in them people, doctors. And to top it off, it always smelt like cleaning supplies. We flew to the hospital caring for him as best we could. Rushing through the door, Nudge took over my post, taking Fang in her arms, as I rushed toward the front desk.

"Miss," I said to the lady behind the desk. "My friend here got shot. It didn't go all the way through, but we need you to take it out. It might contain a harmful chemical in it, we don't know. He also may happen to be a little bit allergic to toxic chemicals" After I finished my little speech, she quickly called for a doctor to help us. Funny how some times the way I word things makes people react differently. They were soon loading Fang on to a cart and wheeling him away. After explaining to them how I was related to Fang, they let me go with him. He ended up waking right before they came back with the test result on the chemicals in the bullet. We had only been at the hospital for a couple of hours but already I was hyperventilating.

I was sitting next to him while the others were stuffing their faces in the cafeteria. I wasn't going to leave him, not until he was awake. I had been sitting in the squishy chair by his bed, gripping his hand, when he finally stirred. Slowly, he opened his dark eyes and I felt myself grin. "What the heck happened to me?" he groaned.

"Well let's see. First you went all Superman on us and saved my life from a bullet and then you-." I never got to finished because right then the doctors came in and said,

"It tested positive for a chemical. If we remove it soon, it won't do any harm." _'Great' _I thought, sighing in relief.

"Will he have to be put under to have it taken out?" I asked

"Thankfully, no. He will just have to be drugged. I think, because the bullet only went a couple inches, it will be okay to put him on valium." I look at Fang, whose eyes had widened, and gave him an evil look. Given our past with valium, this should be fun.

"Doctor, I think my friend here is a little skeptical. Do you mind if I go in with him?" Fang look at me, his eyes boring into me and I give him returned with a look that says _'Ooh yea. I am getting even with you.'_

"Well I guess we could do that." He replied uncertainly.

"Great." I said, giving him my sweetest smile. "When can we do the operation?"

"How about in 20 minutes?"

"Sounds good to me." The doctors left the room, paging the nurse to come in and get Fang ready. "Sooo Fang wha-?" I was suddenly cut off by Superman.

"Max, I am going to kill you when I they finished extracting this lovely chemical bullet out of my side."

"Awww Fang," I cooed, "You won't do that to me would you?"

"Umm yea I would." Just then the nurse came in. She was young probably just out of college. She had the California girl look going on blonde hair, blue eyes, athletic but not too much muscle. Compared to her I probably looked like a girl who hadn't been near a mirror or shower in a few weeks. This was true, but still.

"I'm here to give you your first shot of valium sir." Said the nurse as she glanced at Fang approvingly, he did look good all lean and muscular his hair was pretty short it didn't even reach his shoulders yet. I thought it looked better that way.

"Great, bring it on." He said under his breath.

"Alright. Here it goes." The nurse continued as she put the needle in his arm.

"This should be fun." I said so low only Fang could hear. He glared at me, scowling.

"Okay, the doctor will be back to take you to into the operating room. Have a nice day." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Starting to feel different Fang?" I asked sweetly.

He kept his trap shut but he does shrug so I guess that means no.

"Okay tell me if you need anything maybe a smooch to make you feel better?" I said as I sit in on the bed next to him. He looked at me and gave me the death glare.

"Max I would smack you but you are on the side with the poisonous bullet." He said stiffly.

"Okay. Whatever you say Mr. Emotional." I said carefully watching his face.

Suddenly he got this look on his face and I thought _aw crap here comes the valium._

_Wonder how he'll react to it?_


End file.
